La fierté quand tu nous tiens
by Yadonushies
Summary: Sa fierté était son plus gros défaut, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte son narcissisme sans égal.


**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas My Hero Academia, ni ses personnages.

* * *

Sa fierté était son plus gros défaut, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte son narcissisme sans égal.

Le blond déambulait dans les couloirs du lycée sans but précis, en traînant des pieds. Des cernes décoraient ses yeux, témoignant de son manque de sommeil évident. Katsuki avait passé la nuit à cogiter, ses pensées ne voulaient pas tourner autour d'autre chose que son ami d'enfance. Une amitié compliquée mêlant insultes, violence et sentiments contradictoires. Il fronça les sourcils à cette dernière pensée. À chaque fois qu'il croisait le vert, il tentait d'ignorer ces papillons qui volaient dans son ventre. Il dissimulait les rougeurs sur son visage, en vain. Ce sentiment était à la fois agréable et dérangeant. Parfois, il se mettait à sourire niaisement lorsqu'il pensait à Izuku, puis se reprenait aussitôt en retrouvant sa mine renfrognée habituelle.

_C'est ridicule, je n'en ai pas besoin._

Il se répétait cette phrase lorsqu'il se ramollissait, comme il le disait si bien. Il n'avait besoin de rien ni personne à ses côtés, encore moins d'un compagnon. Non, il ne se laisserait pas aspirer par ce typhon de guimauve et de niaiserie, communément appelé l'amour. Il pouvait se suffire à lui-même. Plus tard, il écrasera tous les autres vilains à lui seul et il marchera la tête haute, on l'acclamera, on le félicitera, on l'adorera. Oui, il sera le meilleur des héros. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces sentiments futiles se mettre en travers de sa route.

En réalité, il était juste trop fier pour admettre que la carapace qui le protégeait n'était pas si solide qu'il le prétendait. Il avait besoin de Deku. Il avait besoin des vifs coups d'œil que le vert lui jetait, se croyant discret. Il avait besoin de sentir son odeur lorsqu'il passait furtivement à côté de lui. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence.

Mais non.

Il valait beaucoup mieux que ça.

Tiraillé par ses émotions il exprimait son trop plein de sentiments à travers la violence. Des insultes, des coups, des hématomes. Dans toutes ces actions, une infime partie de lui lui hurlait, lui suppliait d'abandonner ce comportement. _Ça suffit, tu lui fais mal. Protège-le, tu as besoin de lui, _lui disait-elle. Ces paroles, il n'en avait cure. Elles finissaient toujours par s'effacer progressivement, dissimulées sous la brutalité de Katsuki. Il refusait catégoriquement de s'abaisser à un tel niveau de faiblesse. C'était pitoyable.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pensées le conduisirent vers les dortoirs, plus précisément vers la chambre de celui qui occupait sans cesse ses pensées. Deux ombres étaient projetées sur le sol. Le corps de Katsuki s'en approcha machinalement à pas de velours. Et puis il s'arrêta. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements, comme si le temps n'agissait plus sur lui. L'objet de ses désirs inavoués scella ses lèvres dans un baiser avec celles de sa meilleure amie - ce statut restait à redéfinir à présent - Ochako. Ils se séparèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre d'Izuku, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Le claquement de la porte résonnait jusque dans le corps de Katsuki, faisant trembler son ossature. Il avait mal.

Seul dans le couloir, les lumières clignotaient au dessus de sa tête comme pour le narguer. Elles se moquaient éperdument de lui, tout comme ce mur, ce plafond, et cette porte. Cette porte qui affichait le nom d'Izuku, elle le dévisageait. _Ça aurait pu être toi à la place de cette fille_, lui murmura sa conscience.

Il tourna vivement les talons en se mordillant la lèvre. Il serra les poings, blanchissant les jointures de ses phalanges. Non, il n'en avait pas besoin, il n'en avait plus besoin. Son cœur se comprima douloureusement à cette pensée, comme pour lui prouver le contraire. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter ainsi, c'était contre ses principes. En quittant les dortoirs, il accompagna la porte de sa main pour… Pour faire quoi au juste? La fermer? Il douta un instant. Au fond, il voulait y retourner et tout lui avouer. Il voulait retirer sa carapace, faire tomber ses défenses et se réfugier dans les bras d'Izuku. Lâcher prise.

Mais c'était trop tard, sa fierté avait déjà décidé avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il retira sa main de la porte et la laissa se fermer lentement. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

**Fin**


End file.
